Lips of an Angel
by Jennmc75
Summary: Edward & Bella were in love, but graduation from college & their new careers split them apart. It's been 5 years since their break up. They've moved on with other people. Will a tragedy bring these soul mates back together? Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest
1. Chapter 1

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Lips of an Angel**

**Pen name: Jennmc75**

**Song story is inspired by: Lips of an Angel**

**Artist: Hinder**

**Category: Seasoned Writer**

**Main Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward and Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**EPOV:  
**

I groaned and turned away from Tanya. I just couldn't face her after having such a vivid dream about Bella. It had been five years since we broke up. Why was she starting to haunt my dreams now?

I met Bella my freshman year in college. She sat next to me in English, and I noticed her the first day of class. Her natural beauty took my breath away. Her long, mahogany hair was pulled back into a ponytail exposing her slender neck. She wasn't wearing any make up and had on a simple pair of worn jeans and an oversized tee shirt.

The first time she made eye contact with me, my heart stopped. Her deep brown eyes were beautiful and held so much emotion. Her cheeks lit up with a slight pink blush and she dropped her head back to her notes. I could see the small smile on her face from the corner of my eye. I was a head-over-heels for her from that moment on.

We spent the next few weeks getting to know each other during class. We had a lot of the same interests in music, movies, and books. I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her. I finally got the courage to ask her on a date at the end of that second week. She blushed and happily answered yes.

Our first date was wonderful. We went to dinner and a movie, and the conversation never lulled the entire night. I knew by the time dinner was over that what we had was special. Our relationship officially started that night.

My relationship with Bella wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. The passion between us was fierce, which meant our fights were always heated. We would end up yelling and throwing things at each other. The best part of our fights was making up. We would stay locked in our apartment for a few days wrapped in each other and our apologies.

Bella was everything to me. I loved her with every fiber of my being while we were together. I never stopped loving her. Unfortunately we came to a point in our lives when we had to go our separate ways. Graduation was quickly approaching, and job offers were pouring in for both of us from all over the country.

My 4.0 GPA had companies clamoring to hire me. My best offer came from a company called EDS in Dallas. They had the best salary, benefits, and relocation package offered. The potential for advancement was excellent too. I would've been a fool to pass the job up. My only hesitation in accepting the position was Bella.

Bella had accepted a position with Twilight Publishing, a respected publishing house in New York. Even though I didn't know where I would be after graduation, I had encouraged Bella to accept the position at Twilight. The offer was too good to pass up.

I agonized for a week over the decision to accept the job in Dallas. I didn't have any decent offers in the New York area. I couldn't take a job near Bella without feeling like I would eventually resent her for it.

I remembered the day I told her about my career decision like it was yesterday.

Five Years Earlier

_Bella and I were busy packing our off campus apartment. Graduation was in a week, and our lease was up at the same time. Bella was sorting through the closet when I decided to break the news to her._

_"Hey, baby?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I accepted a job offer last week." Bella's face lit up with a breathtaking smile. I was lost in a daze when her angelic voice brought me back to reality._

_"Don't keep me in suspense. Where will you be working?" Bella dropped the shirt she had just folded into the box she was packing and grabbed my hands._

_I took a deep breath and slowly answered her. "I start with EDS in Dallas in two weeks."_

_Bella's face went blank and her arms fell limply to her side. "Dallas," she whispered._

_"Yeah," I whispered back._

_Bella took in a shuddering breath and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Edward, what does this mean for us? Dallas is so far away from New York."_

_"I know, baby. That's what has taken me so long to make this decision. I really want to be close to you, but this opportunity with EDS is too good to pass up." I pulled Bella into my arms and held on to her like my life depended on it._

_"I'm glad you accepted their offer. I wouldn't want you to settle for less than the best on my account," she said solemnly._

_I gently stroked her hair. "I know. I didn't want you feeling responsible if I accepted less, and I didn't want to end up resenting you in the future if I passed up the job of a lifetime to be close to you." I felt like such an asshole saying that to her, but I wanted her to know everything I was feeling._

_"Thank you for being honest with me. I love you too much to have you not be happy." Bella gently kissed my cheek._

_"Bella, I love you with all my heart. Now and forever. Please don't ever forget that." She sniffed and nodded her head._

_"Does this mean we're over?" she choked out._

_"I don't know exactly what this means. We'll be thousands of miles apart. I don't see how we can make it work." Tears started streaming down my face before I finished my sentence._

_Bella clung to me with all of her might. "Edward, you will always hold a special place in my heart. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."_

We didn't finish packing that night. We made love all night. It was our way of saying goodbye and I'll always love you.

We kept in touch through phone calls after we first moved. That only lasted about three months. We both got caught up in our new lives, and it was harder to find a time to talk that was convenient for both of us. We ended up communicating through emails regularly. I didn't like it. On the phone I could interpret her emotions and call her out on her bull shit, but she was able to hide what she really felt in her emails. Eventually, the emails dwindled down to rare occurrences. Now we only emailed to wish each other happy birthday or if something monumental happened.

I woke up the day after my trip down Bella Swan memory lane emotionally drained. Tanya, my current girlfriend, noticed my exhaustion.

"Edward, baby, what's wrong? Did you not sleep well last night?" She came up behind me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and kissed my shoulder.

"Not really. I just couldn't fall into a deep sleep. Every little sound would wake me up."

"You know, you can wake me up anytime you can't sleep. I'm more than happy to help tire you out," she purred in her Texas drawl.

"I'll remember that next time, Tanya."

I had met Tanya a little over two years ago. I went out to the House of Blues with some guys from work one night. I had been lonely and missing Bella terribly. Tyler, a guy who worked in my department, said that I needed to get out and find me a good Texas girl to take away my loneliness. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to get out of it, but Tyler was persistent. I ended up going with him and a few other guys from work.

I started out having a miserable time. Every girl I saw made me think of Bella. If it wasn't her brown hair and eyes, it was the way she laughed or blushed. I was ready to go home and wallow in my misery when Tanya ran into me, literally. She had tripped over some guy's big ass feet and fell into my arms.

Tanya was nothing like Bella. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and was tall and statuesque. She was wearing a tight short skirt, tiny halter top, and four inch heels. She was gorgeous, but she still didn't hold a candle to Bella's beauty in my eyes. I think what caught my eye was the fact that she was the complete opposite of Bella. I didn't think I could go on a date with a woman who resembled Bella at all without screwing up and calling her Bella.

"Thanks for catching me, sweetie."

"You're more than welcome." I dropped my arms from her waist once she was steady on her feet again. I gave her a weak smile and turned to head toward the door to leave.

"Handsome, please tell me you weren't leaving." She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Yeah, you caught me on my way out."

"I was actually on my way to introduce myself when Bigfoot there almost made me become intimately acquainted with the floor. My name's Tanya."

"Sorry, but I wouldn't be very good company right now, Tanya." Her smile faltered just a little.

"Why don't you let me buy you a beer and you can tell me all about her."

"How do you know my problem is a woman?" I didn't remember whining to the guys about Bella again.

"When isn't it a woman? I'm sorry, but when a hot guy like you is miserable surrounded by this ridiculous amount of available women and still looks like his puppy was just run over, then the obvious conclusion is a woman."

"Fine, I'll have one beer with you only if you let me pay for it."

We spent the next few hours talking about college and our jobs. Tanya loved sports and cars. She could drink any man under the table and out-belch him at the same time. She was definitely the opposite of Bella. We briefly talked about Bella. Tanya simply patted my back and said that Bella was a damn fool to let me go without a fight. She pissed me off talking about Bella like that, but at the same time made me question the love Bella and I had had for each other. If we loved each other that much, how could we let something like a job keep us apart? That night I decided to stop moping over the loss of Bella and start living my life again.

Tanya and I went out a few times during the following month. I didn't think about Bella when Tanya and I were together. It was nice to live day to day and not feel overwhelmed with grief over the loss of my relationship with Bella. I was so grateful to Tanya for helping me learn to live again. After two and a half years of dating we still couldn't commit to living together, though. We spent the majority of the nights together at one of our apartments, but neither one of us was ready to give up our own place. I couldn't even tell her that I loved her. What I felt for Tanya was nowhere near the love I felt for Bella. I just couldn't bring myself to lie to her and tell her I loved her. I cared very deeply for her, but I just couldn't get the words "I love you" out of my mouth.

Tanya was distant with me the entire day. I wasn't quite sure what was bothering her. Every time I tried to ask her what was wrong she would say nothing and blow it off. We stayed in my apartment that night because she thought maybe I would relax more and actually be able to sleep. I knew that wouldn't help. Bella's presence in my dreams would haunt me no matter where I laid my head down.

That night, Tanya tried to initiate sex, but I just wasn't in the right frame of mind for it. I didn't feel right being intimate with her when all I could think about was Bella. I just knew I would picture her and was certain I would end up moaning her name. That was trouble I didn't need right now. Tanya got frustrated when I turned her down.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is today. It was bad enough that you blew me off today and refused to talk to me about what's bothering you. Now you won't touch me. Hell, you can't even look at me." Tanya crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I'm just exhausted from my lack of sleep last night."

"Bull shit! Now you're lying to me. What the hell is going on between us? I can't take this much longer. You need to work out whatever is bugging you so we can get back to normal." She didn't even give me a chance to respond. She turned off her bedside lamp and lay on the bed with her back facing me.

I stretched out on my back and ran my hands through my hair a few times out of frustration. I tossed and turned for an hour before I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

_I rolled over and breathed in the heavenly scent of lavender. I relished in the silky feel of her luscious, thick hair. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to my body, nuzzling her neck with my nose._

_"You smell divine, baby."_

_"And you feel divine my love." Her angelic voice sent shock waves down my spine. God how I'd missed that voice._

_"Can we stay like this forever?" I begged._

_"I wish we could."_

_"Please don't leave me. I'm miserable without you." I couldn't stop the sob that ripped through me._

_"I don't have a choice my love. She's waiting for you." Those beautiful brown eyes looked so sad._

_"I don't care. She can wait forever. I don't want to be without you ever again." I gently trailed kisses from her shoulder up her neck ending at her ear. "Please don't leave me, baby," I breathed in her ear._

_She shuddered. "You need to wake up my love. I need you."_

The sound of my cell phone ringing pulled me out of another dream of Bella. I groaned and glanced to see who would be calling me at one in the morning. My eyes grew wide with shock when I saw that it was Bella calling. I quickly got out of bed and went to the living room, closing the bedroom door on my way out. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Honey, why're you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now." Something was obviously wrong for her to call me at one in the morning.

"Eh-Eh-Edward," she sobbed.

"Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" She was breaking my heart.

"Ch-Charlie is d-dead." That was the last thing I expected her to say.

"I'm so sorry, baby. What happened?" I asked, shocked and choking back tears.

"There was a robbery at the all night gas station, and he walked in at the wrong time. The robber shot him. The doctors said he died instantly, that he didn't suffer." She was sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and take away all of her hurt and sadness.

"Oh, Bella. I wish you were here now. I miss you so much. It's so good to hear your voice." I started pouring my heart out to her and couldn't stop.

"I miss you too, Edward. I dreamed about you the last few nights." She was whispering so low I could barely hear her.

"I've dreamt of you too, baby. Not having you there when I wake up has been torture." I heard another sob come though the phone. "Bella, baby, where's James? Does he know you're talking to me?"

"N-no, he doesn't. He would go ballistic if he knew. Luckily he's dead to the world right now."

"Did you tell him about Charlie?"

"I t-tried. He said Charlie will still be dead in the morning, so let him sleep and he'll talk with me about it then."

What the fuck?! "Bella, what the hell are you still doing with that douche?"

"Edward, I honestly don't know. How could he be so cold about my f-father d-dying?" She broke down sobbing hysterically.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Do you guys live together?"

"N-no." Her tears were starting to subside again.

"I hate to see you so miserable. After his reaction to this, please take a second look at your relationship. If he can't be there for you at a time like this, then he is not worthy of you." I couldn't believe she was dating a man who could be that cold.

She sighed. "I've been considering calling it quits for the last few weeks. He's been so distant and loses his temper at the drop of a hat. I just can't take it anymore. Tonight was the last straw." She started sniffling again before the sobbing started up again.

"Baby, do you think you will be okay until tomorrow?"

"I think so. Mom booked me a flight for tomorrow morning. I'll be in Forks by two in the afternoon."

"Good. I'll book the first flight I can get and be there before you know it."

"Edward," she breathed. God, it sounded so good to hear her say my name again. "You don't have to do that. I know you have a job and Tanya. You can't just drop everything to comfort me."

"Bella, I can and will drop everything. I have bereavement leave, and Tanya is a big girl. She will be fine without me. I meant it when I said I would love you forever. You drop everything to be there and comfort someone you love." I heard a gasp and turned to see tears streaming down Tanya's face. She turned abruptly and slammed my bedroom door. Oh shit!

* * *

**AN: I've had this idea floating around in my head for the last year. This contest was the push I needed to write it. I created a blog for Lips of an Angel. Please check it out. I've got lots of pics and even some music posted. lipsofanangel-jennmc75 (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**Birdee you are an amazing beta. Not only do you keep my grammar in check, you always encourage me. Thanks for being my biggest cheerleader.  
**

**My girls at The Writer's Coffee Shop are the best. You ladies crack me up and always make my day brighter. Thanks for always being there.**

**There will be four more chapters, so please be sure to add this to your alerts so you get the rest of the story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Lips of an Angel**

**Pen name: Jennmc75**

**Song story is inspired by: Lips of an Angel**

**Artist: Hinder**

**Category: Seasoned Writer**

**Main Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward and Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**BPOV:**

_Tears blurred my vision as I watched Edward settle into the driver's seat of his Volvo. We had just said our final goodbye. He was leaving me to start his new life in Dallas. My grief hit full force the moment his car turned the corner out of my sight. Edward was officially gone. I fell to my knees as my heart broke into a million pieces. The only person who could ever put the pieces back together would be 1500 miles away by this time Monday._

I woke up from the dream of Edward leaving after graduation for the third time in the past week. As usual, my pillow was completely soaked with the tears I had cried in my sleep. The pain in my chest was as debilitating as the day he actually left.

I looked to my left to find James sound asleep. Once again my crying in my sleep hadn't bothered him one bit. I sighed and walked quietly into the bathroom. I needed a scalding hot bath to relieve the tension in my muscles. I plugged the tub, started the hot water with just a touch of cold, and poured the last of my Therapeutic Bath Minerals into the large tub. While the tub filled, I took my time pulling my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and stripped my clothes off. I turned off the water once the tub was full and stepped into the steaming water. I hissed as I lowered myself fully into the tub. I laid my head back on a folded towel, placed a wet washcloth over my eyes, and let my mind wander back to the first time I saw Edward Cullen.

I met Edward nine years ago at college. It was my first day on campus, and I was frantically searching for my books in the bookstore. I had just knocked over a display of travel coffee mugs when I heard a heavenly laugh. I looked around and gasped when I found the source. A tall guy was leaned against the back wall with his hands in his pockets. He was talking with a cute dark-haired girl. They were laughing, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. For some strange reason I wanted to be the one laughing with him.

The guy was drop dead gorgeous. He was lean, but his muscles were defined in all the right places. His green eyes lit up every time he laughed. My hand twitched at the thought of touching his beautiful hair. It was a sexy mess of brown that reflected tinges of red when the light hit it just right. As he walked out of the store with the tiny girl, I was sure he was walking out of my life forever. I quickly found the rest of my books, paid for my supplies, and made my way back to my dorm room.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought about my first day of freshman English. I was the first student to class and sat in the middle of the room. I watched the class slowly fill with strange faces. The campus was huge, and I hadn't had a chance to meet anyone besides my roommate, Rosalie Hale. My eyes grew wide and my breathing stopped when the gorgeous guy from the book store walked into the class. The only seat left was next to me. My heart skipped a beat at the realization that he would be sitting next to me.

He settled in his seat and looked around to see who was around him. His eyes finally landed on mine, and I couldn't stop the annoying blush that appeared. I dropped my head and tried to focus on my notes. I couldn't stop the smile from forming when I thought about his musical laugh. I hoped I would get the chance to make him laugh soon.

I began to look forward to my English class because Edward was in it. We spent the first few weeks of class getting to know each other. After all of our conversations, Edward was the only person other than my parents who knew every little detail of my life. He wanted to know everything. For some odd reason I fascinated him. I didn't complain too much because he told me all about himself too.

I felt there was a connection between Edward and me, and I was getting frustrated because he didn't seem to feel the same way. When he finally asked me on a date, my huge smile lit up the entire room. He took me to dinner and a movie and we had the best time. The food was great and the conversation was even better. Edward was amazing, and I knew there was no way I wanted to let him go. Edward nervously asked me to be his girlfriend that night. I happily said yes and our relationship had officially started.

We loved each other with an intense passion, which was wonderful in the bedroom, but a bit too intense when we fought. We would get complaints from the neighbors due to our yelling. Occasionally a picture or knick knack would get thrown against the wall. Both of us had a fierce temper. Luckily the fights would end rather quickly. Usually after an hour of yelling we could be found in the bedroom taking advantage of make-up sex. We would spend a few days locked in our apartment celebrating our reconciliation.

Everything was perfect for us until a few months before graduation. We were busy sending resumes to companies and interviewing, trying to secure a job for after graduation. The only time we were able to sit down and spend time together was on Sundays, but even then we were both so distracted by the job search that our time was never relaxing. Edward was getting some good offers from all over the country, but nothing was quite right. He said he would just know when the perfect offer came.

A month before graduation I received the perfect offer from Twilight Publishing in New York. I was so excited and could barely breathe as I told Edward all about the job. His eyes were dancing with pride and excitement as he listened to me go on and on about my dream job, but I was hesitant to accept any job until I knew what Edward was going to do. I couldn't bear the thought of us being separated after graduation. Edward insisted that I couldn't pass up this opportunity. After a few days of Edward's encouragement, I accepted the job with Twilight. It felt like the right decision at the time.

I was completely caught off guard when Edward told me he would be taking a job in Dallas. That was 1500 miles away from New York. There was no way we could keep a relationship together with that much distance between us. At first I was hurt. It felt like he took a job that would be that far away just to get away from me. He explained that he didn't want me to feel guilty if he accepted a lesser offer and he didn't want to resent me if he did. As much as it hurt to hear that from him, I understood and appreciated his honesty.

My life was miserable after he left. We talked on the phone, but I had to stop that after about three months. It was too hard to sound happy, so I used the excuse of being too busy to find time to call. Emails became our only interaction. I was comfortable with that. I was a good writer and could hide my reality from Edward.

If it hadn't been for my job and my best friends Alice and Rose, I would've totally shut down. They spent the majority of that first year without Edward comforting me with chick flicks and Ben and Jerry's. On the first anniversary of the day Edward left for Dallas, Alice and Rose insisted that I go to a club with them. They were relentless, and I finally gave in. If I could've gotten away with it I would've worn sweats and tee shirt to the club, but Alice and Rose refused to let me. They dressed me in a jean mini skirt and a navy tank top. I stood my ground and refused to wear heels. They relented and let me wear my black Chucks.

That night I decided it was time to wake up and live my life again. I would always love Edward, but I couldn't wait around with a broken heart for him to come back. I had a fun night with my girls, and we decided to have a girls night out every Friday night. Their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett, were more than happy to let us have our night so they could have their guys night. The next three months we never missed a Friday night out. Alice and Rose taught me how to dance and flirt. My flirting never led to anything. Those months I was still single, but I had finally found peace.

That August I met James. He was definitely a handsome man. I wouldn't classify him as _beautiful_ like Edward, but he had no problem getting the ladies' attention. His short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and rugged bad boy features turned the heads of most women. I couldn't quite understand why he was so insistent on dating me with the amount of women falling all over him.

I had flirted with him at a club one Friday night and didn't expect anything to come from it as usual. James had other plans. He pursued me relentlessly. We always changed what club we went to each week, so it surprised me every time he would show up. We would spend the night dancing and talking, and he ended every night asking me on a date. I always refused. Alice and Rose thought I was crazy to shoot him down every week. After a full month of his relentless pursuit and the girls hounding, I finally agreed to go on a date with James.

We had just sat down with a fresh drink after dancing for an hour. My feet were starting to hurt from the heels Alice insisted I wear.

"Swan, you know what time it is, right?" James asked with a smirk.

"Yes, James. It's time for me to shock the hell out of you." I picked up my beer and took a quick swig.

"Now, how exactly do you plan on shocking me, beautiful?"

"Why don't you just get on with our weekly routine and you might just find out." I quickly downed the rest of my beer and prepared myself to do the unthinkable.

James grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on it. "Bella, I had a great time tonight and wondered if you would go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Dinner would be lovely, James." Thanks to my liquid courage I was able to get that sentence out without hesitation. James placed a quick kiss on my hand, and we made plans for dinner the next night.

We had a nice time on our date. It was the first time I had been able to spend an entire night without thinking about Edward and what he was doing. That night I gave up hope on ever reuniting with Edward and came to the conclusion that I could be content without the love of my life.

I loved James, but I wasn't in love with him. I never could bring myself to actually say the words. I always told him how much I cared about him or how much he meant to me, but those three little words seemed to elude me.

James continually asked me to move in with him. I wasn't sure what my problem was, but something in the back of my mind kept me from accepting his offer. James wanted a commitment from me that I wasn't sure I would ever be able to give him.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought me out of my memories.

"Hey, beautiful. It's awfully late to be taking a bath. Is something wrong?" James settled on the floor next to the tub.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought this might help me relax."

"Nightmares again?"

He caught me off guard with that question. "Y-you knew about my nightmares?" I whispered.

"Yes, darling. Your sobbing has woken me up the past few nights. I tried waking you up the first night with no luck. The last few nights I just rolled over and went back to sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up, James."

"Well, if you don't get these things under control, I'll have to insist we spend the nights apart," he sneered.

What the hell was his problem? I was the one having the nightmares. He just had a bit of interrupted sleep.

"I'm sorry I've disturbed your sleep, James. I don't know what's going on with these nightmares. Maybe we should just spend our nights apart for a while," I sniffed.

James sighed. "Finish your bath and come back to bed. We can deal with this tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and went back to bed.

The next day was a disaster. My current editing project for work was an 800 page novel. I was halfway through the novel when the notes I had saved on my laptop for it were lost, the newest intern ran into me and spilled a fresh cup of coffee all over my white dress, and I broke a heel on the way home from work. James was a complete ass to me the entire night. He kept making snide comments about my dreams. I was getting really tired of his shit. The last few weeks I had been wondering what we were even doing together. I was seriously considering ending our relationship.

"James, what the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" He batted his eyelashes trying to bait me.

"Don't bat your lashes at me. You have been an ass to me all night. What did I do?"

"I'm just tired. I haven't gotten much sleep this week," he sneered.

"You know what? You don't have to sleep over here. You have an apartment you can go home to." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to be an ass. Let's just go to bed."

James' apology wasn't heartfelt, and I refused all of his sexual advances once we made it to bed. He got extremely frustrated, but I was still pissed at his attitude. He could go take a cold shower for all I cared.

I was just starting to drift to sleep when my cell phone started ringing. I groaned when I saw it was midnight. I had no idea who would try to call me that late.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Bella Swan, please?" I didn't recognize the voice on the phone.

"This is she," I answered warily.

"This is Deputy Crowley with the Forks Police Department." My heart dropped when I heard who he was. I prayed Charlie was okay. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Chief Swan was shot and killed in the line of duty this evening." I burst into hysterical sobs. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Swan."

"I-is my m-mom okay?"

"The doctor gave her some Valium to calm her. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Y-yes, p-please."

"Bella," my mom sobbed.

"Mom, is he really gone?"

"Yes, baby."

"What happened?"

"Your father walked in on a robbery in progress at the all night gas station. The doctors said he died instantly, so he didn't suffer." My crying kicked up again, waking James this time.

"Bella, what the hell? You really need to get these damn nightmares under control." James turned over and looked at me confused. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"M-my m-mom," I stuttered.

"What's she want? Doesn't she realize what time it is here?" He actually growled.

"My dad died tonight," I whispered.

"So, he's dead. He'll still be dead in the morning. Get off the phone and let me get back to sleep. We can deal with this tomorrow." James glared at me and turned his back to me. I quickly left the room and shut the door.

"Bella, why do you stay with him? He's always so mean to you."

"I honestly don't know, Mom. I've been thinking about ending it the past few weeks. I think I'd rather be alone than put up with his temper and mood swings." I took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"Baby, I booked you a plane ticket for the morning. I emailed you the information. You can pick up your ticket at the airport. I really need you with me." I could tell she wanted to break down, but the Valium was doing its job and keeping her calm.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You get some sleep. I don't want you missing your flight because you overslept. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mom."

I hit the end call button on my phone and broke down crying. There was no way I would be going to sleep that night. I checked my email and found my flight information. My plane would be leaving at seven in the morning. I longed for the comfort of strong arms to help hold me together. The problem was the arms I craved were in Dallas, not my bedroom. Edward would want to know about Charlie, so I grabbed my phone and pressed the number two speed dial.

"Honey, why're you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now," his wonderful velvet voice whispered.

"Eh-Eh-Edward," I choked out between sobs.

"Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?" My heart ached with each of his words.

"Ch-Charlie is d-dead."

"I'm so sorry, baby. What happened?" I could hear him fighting back the tears.

"There was a robbery at the all night gas station, and he walked in at the wrong time. The robber shot him. The doctors said he died instantly, that he didn't suffer." I hoped he could understand what I was saying through my sobs.

"Oh, Bella. I wish you were here now. I miss you so much. It's so good to hear your voice." My heart rejoiced at his words.

"I miss you too, Edward. I dreamed about you the last few nights," I whispered. I didn't want James to know my dreams that woke him up were about Edward. There was no telling how he would react to that.

"I've dreamt of you too, baby. Not having you there when I wake up has been torture." His confession brought on a new round of tears. "Bella, baby, where's James? Does he know you're talking to me?"

"N-no, he doesn't. He would go ballistic if he knew. Luckily he's dead to the world right now." I rolled my eyes thinking about James's comments.

"Did you tell him about Charlie?"

"I t-tried. He said Charlie will still be dead in the morning, so let him sleep and he'll talk with me about it then."

"Bella, what the hell are you still doing with that douche?" Edward growled into the phone.

"Edward, I honestly don't know. How could he be so cold about my f-father d-dying?" I totally lost it. Even Edward knew I made a mistake being with James.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Do you guys live together?"

"N-no," I stuttered.

"I hate to see you so miserable. After his reaction to this, please take a second look at your relationship. If he can't be there for you at a time like this, then he is not worthy of you." He hated to see me miserable, yet he so easily got in his car five years ago and left to start a new life without me. I had to stop that train of thought right there. I didn't fight for our relationship either.

"I've been considering calling it quits for the last few weeks. He's been so distant and loses his temper at the drop of a hat. I just can't take it anymore. Tonight was the last straw." I broke down in tears again. These tears were not for my father, but for the shell of a life that I'd lived for the past three years.

"Baby, do you think you will be okay until tomorrow?"

"I think so. Mom booked me a flight for tomorrow morning. I'll be in Forks by two in the afternoon."

"Good. I'll book the first flight I can get and be there before you know it." My heart skipped a beat. Was I really going to get to see Edward again?

"Edward. You don't have to do that. I know you have a job and Tanya. You can't just drop everything to comfort me."

"Bella, I can and will drop everything. I have bereavement leave, and Tanya is a big girl. She will be fine without me. I meant it when I said I would love you forever. You drop everything to be there and comfort someone you love."

I heard a muffled gasp on the other end of the phone. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Baby, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

"Thank you, Edward," I sighed.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too."

I pressed the end button and looked up to see a pair of ice blue angry eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**AN: I'm participating in The Fandom Gives Back Auction. Up for grabs is a 3k-5k E/B one shot. I can do an outtake from any of my stories/one shots or I can do something totally new. You can even ask for sexy times between E/B from this story. If you are the winning bidder, it is up to you. I'm also one of the contributing authors in The Writer's Coffee Shop's auction of a Twilight Murder Mystery. Please take the time to check out all items up for auction. Alex's Lemonade Stand is a great cause. Links for The Fandom Gives Back and the auctions can be found on my profile.**

**Everyone, please give Birdee18 a huge thank you for making this chapter look good. She's amazing with her red pen :) If you haven't checked out her story _What Happens Tomorrow_ please take the time to check it out. You will fall in love with her Brainward instantly. A link to her story can be found on my profile. She's also listed in my favorite authors and WHT is in my favorite stories.**

**The Writer's Coffee Shop is celebrating the release of _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_ all this month. The forums have a fun New Moon theme. Take a few minutes to check it out. Thanks TSO, TO82, Shaelove, and Footroza for being my cheerleaders. Love you ladies.**

**Okay, ridiculously long AN is done. Please take the time to let me know what you think of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up next Monday. I post teasers on The Writer's Coffee Shop forums. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Lips of an Angel**

**Pen name: Jennmc75**

**Song story is inspired by: Lips of an Angel**

**Artist: Hinder**

**Category: Seasoned Writer**

**Main Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward and Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Jennmc75. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**EPOV:**

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Baby, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

"Thank you, Edward," Bella sighed.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too," she said before ending the call.

I closed my phone and dropped my head to my hands. How long had Tanya been standing there? I panicked and ran to my bedroom door only to find it locked. I started banging on the door.

"Tanya, open the door." She didn't respond. I slid to the floor and dropped my head into my hands. I heard the faint sounds of doors and drawers opening and closing. A strangled sob would make its way through the door every now and then. Twenty minutes later the door opened, and Tanya walked out carrying her suitcase and a box.

I got up and started to apologize, but Tanya cut me off. "I don't want to hear your apologies or excuses, Edward," she sighed and turned her back to me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and she stiffened. "Edward, you have never said you love me or called me baby or any other term of endearment. You've always called me Tanya." She drew in a shuddering breath and barely whispered, "Was I just a distraction for you?" Her tears started up full force again.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry. I care very deeply for you, but what we have is the best I have to offer." I felt her shoulders slump at my words.

"Edward, I love you with all my heart. It killed me to hear you tell her that you would love her forever while you have never been able to tell me that you love me. For the past two years I have been the one warming your bed at night and giving you all of my love and support. Where has she been? She's been in New York living her life without you. She hasn't given you a second thought. Bella lives her happy little life with her James not giving you a second thought, while you pine away down here for a woman you can't have."

"Get out," I sneered.

"Don't worry, Edward. I can't stay here when you clearly want to be somewhere else, with someone else. Hearing you tell Bella that you love her hurt me more than anything you could've done. I suggest you think long and hard before you get involved with anyone else. Until you let Bella go, you will never have a successful relationship."

Tanya gave me one last disgusted look and walked out of my life. I should've been devastated, but I only felt relief. I had been living a lie with Tanya for the last two years. I knew the only reason I continued to lead her on was because she helped me not think about Bella.

Even though I was relieved, I felt like a failure. I had ruined yet another relationship. Honestly, how could I destroy something that never really had a chance to be? Tanya was right. I could never have a relationship with anyone as long as I still loved Bella. There was no way I could ever give my heart fully to someone else. Bella was my soul-mate, and I needed to do whatever I could to get her back.

I didn't go back to sleep that night. The first flight I could get to Seattle the next day was at nine in the morning. Including the short flight to Port Angeles and the drive to Forks, I would be by Bella's side by two in the afternoon. She was devastated by the loss of her father, and that asshole James only made that situation worse. I had to get to her and prove to her that I still loved her and would do anything to get us back together.

After I had packed what I would need for the trip to Forks, I searched the EDS website looking for any openings in the New York area. The Manhattan office had just posted the position that I currently held in Dallas. I couldn't believe it. It had to be a sign that I was meant to get back together with Bella. I sent in my bid for the position and emailed my supervisor, Jay. I let him know that I was taking bereavement leave and about my bid to the New York office. Jay was a stand up guy, so I hoped he would support me in the move and put in a good word for me in New York.

I spent the rest of the morning searching online for an apartment near the New York office. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but I had nervous energy and a few hours to kill before I needed to leave for the airport. There were quite a few nice places available within a 15 block radius of the office.

***

The drive to the airport was brutal during rush hour traffic. It amazed me how many people were traveling to work at five in the morning. After an hour of stop and go traffic, I made it to the airport. People may have been crowding the highways, but the airport was blissfully empty. I made it through security with no problems and had time to enjoy a cup of coffee while I waited for my plane to board. I was lost in thoughts of Bella when the announcement that my flight was boarding startled me. I grabbed my carry on and quickly made my way to the plane. I breathed a sigh of relief when I settled into my seat and realized there were only a few more hours until I could pull Bella into my arms.

I spent the entire flight to Seattle thinking of Bella and regretting the five years we lost together. We could've survived a long distance relationship. I spent my first two years in Dallas missing her. If we had stayed in a relationship, those years wouldn't have been miserable. I would've had her phone calls and web cam dates to get me through the days without her. I couldn't believe that I hadn't even tried to make it work.

Would that have been enough for Bella? She was the one that showed up to Alice and Jasper's wedding with _him_ only two years after I had left. I was miserable and lonely those first two years. I was excited for the wedding because I would be able to see Bella again. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her and let her know how much I missed her and how miserable I had been without her. Those plans were shattered when Bella walked in with James holding onto her possessively. I couldn't help but think that she was obviously getting on with her life just fine without me. That was the worst weekend of my life. Not only did I have to watch James manhandle Bella, but Bella and I had the worst fight we'd ever had.

_Three Years Earlier_

_Bella looked amazing in her short blue strapless bridesmaid dress. I couldn't take my eyes off her through the entire ceremony. I caught her sneaking glances at me several times. Seeing her again just strengthened my resolve. There was no way I would leave without making her mine again._

_I was so lost in Bella that I missed the entire ceremony. I didn't realize it was over until the audience cheered when Alice and Jasper kissed. I quickly made my way to the reception to wait for the wedding party to appear. I wasn't going to waste anymore time. The minute Bella walked into the room I would make my way to her and let her know everything I was feeling and how much I missed her. I was on cloud nine just thinking about the sweet reunion with my love. The feeling of euphoria was destroyed the minute she walked in the room tucked tightly into another man's side._

_My heart broke into a thousand pieces when I saw her look up at him and give him a shy smile. That was when I realized that I had waited too long. I had lost her. My knees started shaking and I was gasping for breath. My world was starting to fade when Bella put her hand on my shoulder._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" God, it was so good to hear her say my name._

"_Sorry, I haven't eaten all day and I think it's finally getting to me," I lied. I made my way to my assigned seat and cringed when I saw Bella was seated at the same table. This was going to be a long reception._

_I spent the first hour catching up with Emmett and Jasper and getting completely shit-faced. I never quite understood why people thought an open bar was a good idea at a wedding reception. Once dinner was finished, Alice and Jasper shared their first dance as husband and wife while I threw back another two shots of Jack. The pain of seeing Bella with another man was finally starting to dull. I looked around the room and two things caught my attention. First, I saw Bella dancing with _him_. Second I saw a cute brunette eyeing me from across the room. I'd had enough of seeing Bella happy with that guy, so I decided to get to know the cute brunette._

_I staggered my way across the room and practically fell into the poor girl. "Hey, gorgeous."_

_She was stunned by my forwardness but quickly recovered. "Hey yourself, handsome," she said, smirking._

"_Wanna dance?" I slurred._

_She wrapped her arm around mine and led me to the dance floor. A slow song started playing and I had to rely on the girl to help me stay on my feet. I was all over her trying to keep my balance. I looked up to see Bella's beautiful brown eyes staring at me in complete pain. I couldn't understand why she was hurting. She was the one who showed up with the tool. I wrapped my arms around the brunette tighter, pulling her closer to me. I lowered my lips to her neck and started placing light kisses up to her ear. She giggled and ran her hands down my back and grabbed my ass. Bella's eyes started to tear up and she ran off the dance floor into the bathroom with Rose and Alice right behind her._

_I felt like a total ass. I hadn't gone there to ruin Alice and Jasper's wedding. Of course, my original plan was shot to hell when Bella brought a date. I unwrapped my arms from the brunette and excused myself. I was heading toward the bathroom Bella disappeared into when Emmett and Jasper stopped me._

"_Dude, I don't know what the hell you did to her, but you need to back off." Emmett grabbed my shoulder to stop me._

"_All I did was dance with a girl. Is that so wrong? She's here with someone, why can't I enjoy myself?" I swayed as I spoke._

"_Edward, you're drunk. I think you need to sit down and have a cup of coffee," Jasper said, shaking his head._

_At that moment Bella walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked at me with a murderous glare. I cringed when we made eye contact. She stomped her way to where I was sitting._

"_Edward, can I please have a word with you?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure. What's up?"_

"_Outside. Now," she seethed._

_I rolled my eyes and staggered my way out of the ballroom. I heard the door close behind me and I turned to see an irate Bella._

"_What the hell is your problem, Edward?!"_

"_What is _my_ problem?" I laughed._

"_Yes. You are making a complete fool of yourself in there. You are drunk and pawing that poor girl."_

"_Trust me, she wasn't complaining. I seem to remember a time when you liked my touches."_

_She narrowed her eyes at me and slapped me across the face. I started laughing. "You were never this feisty before, Bella. I think I like it. It's really turning me on." I staggered toward her and she stepped back until I had her pinned against the wall. I dragged my hand up her arm, across her shoulder, and finally cupped her neck. "Bella, you used to love it when I'd trail kisses from your neck to your ear." I lowered my lips to her neck and started to demonstrate for her when she shoved me away. I stumbled back and fell onto a bench._

"_Edward, what the hell happened to you?"_

_I laughed humorlessly. "What happened to me?" I scoffed. "Let me see. I spent the last two years miserable and lonely. I missed the love of my life. I kept beating myself up for pushing her to take a job I knew would tear us apart. I came to my friend's wedding hoping to fix the shit storm I caused only to find the love of my life happily hanging on the arm of some douche. Basically my heart was broken for the last two years, but tonight, _sweetheart_, you destroyed it."_

_Bella dropped her head and took in a shuddering breath. "Edwa-"_

_I stopped her before she could finish what she was going to say. "Don't, Bella. I can't take your pity. Just go back to the douche. I'll just go back to my life and forget I ever knew you." I turned and walked away from the only woman I would ever love. _

My life was changed that trip, but not the way I'd hoped. I had planned on coming home and having a relationship with Bella. I hadn't planned on totally destroying any relationship we had left. I moped around and berated myself for a week before I got the nerve up to apologize to Bella. She of course refused to answer my calls, so I had to leave my apology on her voice mail. She never returned my calls, but she did send me an email. She told me that she was very sorry for the fight we had and that she hoped I had a nice life.

I was a miserable bastard the next three months until I met Tanya. She brought me out of my funk and helped me cope without Bella in my life. Unfortunately for Tanya, her presence was only suppressing my feelings for Bella. She kept my mind occupied so I didn't think about Bella or how much I missed her. I knew seeing me with Tanya really bothered Bella, but she acted like an adult and graciously welcomed Tanya to our circle of friends.

After Bella met Tanya, we started sending emails again. I was happy knowing what Bella was doing. We would call every few months and talk for a few hours. Those conversations always left me depressed. I would think about how much I missed her and have a nice time with my buddy Jack Daniels. Tanya never could figure out what the reason was behind my occasional drinking binge. I would never tell her.

I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder. "Sir, we've arrived." The flight attendant smiled seductively at me.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's quite alright, sir," she purred. I quickly gathered my things and exited the plane before she could give me her phone number.

I picked up my rental and flew from Port Angeles to Forks. I couldn't wait to see Bella and pull her into my arms. I still couldn't believe James was such a cold-hearted bastard. I hoped she made it out of New York without him being too much of an asshole to her.

I finally pulled into her parent's driveway and breathed a sigh of relief. I quickly made my way to the door and knocked. Renee slowly opened the door and threw her arms around me the moment her eyes settled on my face.

"Oh, Edward. You don't know how much it means to me that you came."

I threw my arms around Renee and returned her embrace. "I'm so sorry about Charlie. Did Bella make it here alright?"

Renee sniffed. "Yeah. She's up in her room. Please come in." Renee opened the door wide and motioned me in. I'd only been in this house a few times, but it felt like I was coming home. Renee and Charlie had always made me feel so welcome.

"Do you have a hotel room?"

"Not yet. I was in such a hurry to get here that I figured I could take care of that once I was here."

"Well, since you don't have anything reserved yet, you will stay here with us."

"I couldn't impose on you like that, Renee."

"Nonsense. It's no imposition. You are family, Edward. Charlie wouldn't want you staying in some lonely hotel room." Renee started to tear up when she said Charlie's name.

"Thank you, Renee. I'll try to stay out of your way."

"Edward, you won't be in the way. Why don't you go upstairs and see Bella. I know she's been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

I gave Renee another quick hug and started up the stairs. I paused to look at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. It was one of Charlie and me on my second visit. We were sitting in the back yard drinking beers and smiling. I blinked back my tears. I couldn't believe they kept a picture of me hanging in their home.

I jumped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "He was so happy that day. When we got the pictures developed, he insisted that we blow it up and frame it. Charlie refused to take it down after you and Bella broke up. He loved you like a son." Renee handed me a tissue and continued past me up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. I took a deep breath and continued my journey to Bella's room.

I lightly knocked on Bella's door. "Bella, baby, are you awake?" I got worried when I didn't hear an answer. I very quietly opened the door and saw Bella curled in the middle of her bed. She was awake but her eyes were red and puffy and she was staring into space. I closed the door behind me and sat next to her on the bed.

I started stroking her hair. "Baby."

Bella looked in my eyes and jumped into my arms. "Oh, Edward. I can't believe he's gone," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

"Shh, baby. I know. I can't believe it either. I keep waiting for him to open your door and tell me to keep my hands in a respectable place." She laughed and wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

"Thank you for coming here."

"There's no need to thank me. Nothing could've kept me away from Forks."

"Is Tanya with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. Tanya moved out last night," I whispered. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to hear that.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. It's all my fault. I should've never called you." She started sobbing again.

I pulled back and looked in her eyes. Her face was swollen and bruised on her left side. I lightly stroked her cheek. "Baby, what happened?"

"I've messed up everyone's lives by calling you. You and Tanya broke up. James went crazy and attacked me. I can't seem to do anything right."

I tensed up at the thought of James laying a hand on my precious angel. I could see the fear in her eyes when she saw my clenched fists. Bella cupped my cheek. "Edward, please don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it? There is no reason for him to ever lay a hand on you," I seethed.

Bella's tears started falling again. "He's in jail," she whispered.

"Good. That's where the bastard belongs." Bella nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you called me. I wouldn't miss being here with you for anything. It was time for us to part ways. I had never been truly happy with Tanya and that wasn't fair to her. Right now, I've got the only person who can truly make me happy wrapped in my arms."

Bella tightened her hold on me. "Edward, please don't ever let me go."

"Never again," I swore.

We settled into a comfortable position on her bed, and I drifted off into a blissful sleep with the love of my life wrapped safely in my arms.

* * *

**AN: Please check out all of the entries for the contest on The Writer's Coffee Shop Forums. There are some great stories entered. I also post teasers for the next chapter on Thursdays on the forum.**

**Birdee18 is the best beta I could've ever asked for. Thanks so much for keeping my commas and tenses in line.  
**

**Thanks to my girls at TWCS! TSO, TotallyObsessed82, Shaelove, and Footroza, you guys are the best!**

**Please take the time to visit my profile and check out the links for the Fandom Gives Back auction. I'm offering up a 3k-5k E/B one shot. I'm also participating in The Writer's Coffee Shop's ultimate author colab. I'll be joining talented authors such as AnEndHasAStart, Crimsonmarie, Footroza, Lillie Cullen, rmcrms5, Shaelove, TheSpoiltOne, and TotallyObsessed82 in writing a Twilight Murder Mystery. Please help us support Alex's Lemonade Stand.**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and alerts. Chapter 4 will be posted next Monday.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Lips of an Angel**

**Pen name: Jennmc75**

**Song story is inspired by: Lips of an Angel**

**Artist: Hinder**

**Category: Seasoned Writer**

**Main Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward and Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Jennmc. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

"You ungrateful bitch! I can't believe I was actually starting to feel bad for getting pissed with you about the phone waking me. I came out here to make sure you were alright, and I hear you saying that shit. What the fuck were you thinking?" James seethed.

I cowered back at the venom in his voice and pure hatred in his eyes. He started laughing, maniacally.

"You honestly think pansy ass Cullen loves you?" He laughed even harder. "He's got that hot ass Tanya warming his bed every night. Not even you could turn him away from that."

James's words ripped through my heart. He was right. Why would Edward love me when he had Tanya? I broke down in uncontrollable sobs. James sat next to me and started petting my head like I was a dog.

He sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I gonna do with you? I was being patient with all of the damn dreams about your _precious Edward_. This phone conversation I walked in on was the last straw. I forbid you to talk with him or see him again."

"You _forbid_ me. Who the hell do you think you are? You may sleep in my bed from time to time, but you are in no position to tell me who I can and can't talk to." I was so angry I was shaking. There was no way in hell I would let James come between Edward and me.

"I will talk to you how ever the hell I want! You belong to me! You _will not_ talk to or see Edward again."

"You're wrong, James. You are the one I won't see or talk to again."

James stared coldly at me and slowly walked toward me. For every step he took toward me, I took one back until he had me trapped against the wall. He slammed his fist into the wall next to my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"You belong to me, not him," he said through gritted teeth. "You will not get on that plane in the morning."

I started hitting James in the chest. There was no way he was keeping from my mom. "I will be on that plane tomorrow, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, and tears were streaming down my face as I continued to hit James in the chest with all my strength.

James yanked my right wrist away from his chest and pinned it about my head while he yanked my hair with his other hand. I cried out in pain.

"You listen to me, little girl. You won't be leaving this apartment anytime soon. I hope you said your goodbyes to your daddy while you were on the phone with your mom. You will never see Forks, Washington ever again." He yanked my hair again exposing my throat to him. He licked a slimy trail from the juncture of my neck and shoulder to my ear and bit down on my earlobe.

I let out the loudest scream I could when his teeth bit into me. He just laughed. "Oh, my Bella. I do love it when you fight. It turns me on even more." I spit in his face, and he slapped me. I could feel the left side of my face throbbing from the impact.

"James, please stop."

"Beg, baby," he whispered in a husky voice. He started rubbing his erection on my leg. "Damn, I should have tried this sooner. I've never been so turned on in my life."

I broke out in uncontrollable sobs. I knew James had changed from the man I first met, but I never thought he was capable of abuse. Not only had he struck me, but now he was going to violate me sexually. The bile rose slowly up my throat, and I started gagging on it.

"Oh, I'll give you something to gag on, baby." James started to lower his pajama pants when there was loud banging on my door. James put his hand over my mouth. "You will not make a sound, bitch, or you will know what my fist feels like."

"This is the New York Police Department. Open up." James stared coldly into my eyes. I didn't know who I was looking at anymore.

"If you don't open up, we will force our way in." James groaned.

"Not a word or you'll regret it, you bitch." I nodded my head. He let me go and walked to the door only opening it a crack.

"Evening, officers. What can I help you with?" James was laying on the charm.

"We've had several complaints about a domestic dispute in this apartment. The neighbors are worried about a Ms. Swan. We need to speak with her, please."

"Ms. Swan can't come to the door right now. She was just informed that her father was killed in the line of duty back home. She's a bit distraught right now." I started to panic. I thought I was saved when the police knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we have to speak with Ms. Swan before we can leave. It's standard procedure on this type of call."

"Like I said, she's very upset because of the news of her father's death. She's really not up for company." I could hear the irritation in James's voice growing.

"I already told you that we can't leave until we speak with Ms. Swan. If you don't let us in and speak with her, then I will haul you in for obstruction of justice."

"Fine." James opened the door and ushered the officers into the apartment. I was crouched in the corner holding my knees to my chest.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Officer Davis and this is my partner Officer Smith. I'm very sorry to hear about the loss of your father." I sniffled.

Officer Davis crouched in front of me and raised his hand toward my face. I flinched at the action. "Ms. Swan, please look at me." I shook my head no. "Please, Ms. Swan. I won't hurt you." I slowly lifted my head and looked at Officer Davis. He shook his head minutely. "Ms. Swan, did this man strike you?" My eyes grew wide, and I started shaking my head furiously.

"I told you that she lost her father tonight. She's upset," James seethed.

"Sir, I need you to have a seat until we've finished talking with Ms. Swan." Officer Smith slowly moved his hand to the butt of his gun.

"You _are_ finished talking with Ms. Swan. She has an early flight tomorrow and needs to get some rest." James clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"Sir, I won't ask you again to have a seat and be quiet." Officer Smith was inching closer to James.

"You cannot come barging into my home and order me to sit down and be quiet." James shoved Officer Smith. Officer Smith quickly grabbed James hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Sir, you just assaulted an officer. You will be spending the rest of the night downtown in lock up. After we talk with Ms. Swan, we might be adding assault and battery to the charges."

"You son of a bitch! You can't do this to me. You are in my home, badgering me. I'll sue you for false arrest and wrongful imprisonment." Officer Smith cuffed James, read him his rights, and escorted him out of my apartment.

"He's wrong you know." Officer Davis gave me a curious look. "This isn't his home. I live here alone."

Officer Davis nodded his head and started taking notes in his little notepad. "Ms. Swan, could you please tell me what happened tonight?"

I hesitated for a moment when I thought about how James could hurt me if I told the police what happened. I finally decided I couldn't live in fear of James any longer. If necessary, I wouldn't return to New York. I took a deep breath and told Officer Davis everything that happened tonight. He assured me that James wouldn't bother me again.

I spent the rest of the night at the police station giving my statement. They suggested I file a restraining order and change my locks. I agreed and headed home. I had just enough time left to pack and rush to the airport. I finally arrived at the gate when they made the final boarding call for my flight. I let out a sigh of relief when I settled in my seat and they sealed the doors for take-off.

Exhaustion finally caught up with me, and I fell into a fitful sleep on the plane. I had dreams of James attacking me and woke up screaming a few times. The flight attendants were worried about me, and the bruise that was starting to form on my cheek only increased their worry. I was offered Tylenol, an icepack, and a tiny bottle of vodka. I gladly accepted all three. I knew it wasn't good to mix the medication with the alcohol, so I put the Tylenol in my purse for later.

After giving up on sleeping during the flight I stared out the window and my thoughts drifted to Edward. I remembered the Christmas two years ago when I first met Tanya. I'd hated the fact that I actually liked her. I wanted to hate the woman who won Edward's heart. I should've known she would have to be a sweetheart to snag Edward.

_Christmas 2007_

_James and I had just arrived at Rose and Emmett's new townhome. They were so excited to finally own their first home. Alice had the bright idea to get everyone together to celebrate Christmas and the happy couple's new home at the same time. I was nervous because Edward was going to be there._

_I hadn't spoken to him since the disaster at Alice and Jasper's reception. I'd heard from Alice and Rose that he was dating a woman named Tanya and she would be with him. I wasn't sure if my heart could take seeing him with another woman._

_James and I were about thirty minutes late, so I was pretty sure everyone would already be there. I latched onto James's arm with all my strength and took a deep breath._

"_Hey, babe, what's got you so tense? It feels like you're about to rip my arm out of socket."_

"_Sorry. Alice said that Edward would be here and I'm just worried about what will happen after the way he acted at her reception."_

"_I could care less what that asshole has to say. I refuse to let him ruin today for you like he did Alice's reception." James actually growled._

_I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Rose threw the door open and wrapped her arms around me. "Merry Christmas, Bella. I'm so glad you're here."_

"_Merry Christmas, Rose." Rose just glared at James and opened the door to let us in. After Alice's wedding, James had started being more controlling of what I did and kept me from spending so much time with Alice and Rose. Both Rose and Alice were continually telling me it was time to let James go and enjoy the single life for a while. I always insisted that James loved me and wanted to spend time with me._

_My self esteem took a major blow when I walked into the living room and saw a gorgeous blond wrapped around Edward. I always knew he could do better than me. The blond attached to his side was proof of that. Edward's beautiful green eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but smile. James noticed the exchange between Edward and me. He tightened his grip on my waist to the point that I would have bruises in the morning. I winced, and Edward shot a hateful glare at James._

_The tension in the room was becoming unbearable, so I took the next step and introduced myself and James to the blond attached to Edward._

_I extended my hand to her. "Hi, I'm Bella and this is James."_

_She grabbed my hand and introduced herself as Tanya, Edward's girlfriend. I couldn't help but wince when she said she was his girlfriend. The pain that shot through my heart was as painful as the day I watched his Volvo disappear._

_Edward noticed my discomfort and gave me an apologetic look. I took a deep breath and gave him a weak smile in return._

_We spent the rest of the evening talking about our careers, how we met our significant others, and what our plans were for the future. Alice and Jasper were planning on starting a family within the next few years. Rose and Emmett announced their engagement but weren't planning on actually following through with wedding plans for another five years. Edward and Tanya didn't want to think about their future. Their relationship was still new and nowhere near ready for that kind of talk or commitment._

_I was ready to shoot down any thoughts of James and I planning an engagement or wedding when James spoke up and totally pissed me off._

"_Bella and I would like to get married soon and start a family right away. We want to have at least six kids. Nothing makes me happier than the thought of my Bella walking around with my child growing inside her."_

_I stared icily at him. "Bella, I thought you only wanted two kids at the most," Edward said._

"_I do only want two kids. I have no immediate plans to marry anyone or have children with anyone." I stormed out of the room and outside. I took a seat on the front stoop and let my tears of frustration flow freely._

_I heard someone join me outside but refused to look up and acknowledge who it was._

"_Bella, are you okay?" Edward's velvety voice calmed me instantly._

_I quickly wiped away my tears and looked up into his gorgeous eyes. "I'm fine, Edward. Just a little frustrated at James."_

_Edward sat next to me and started rubbing my back. "I think he meant well, Bella. It seemed like he just wanted to make sure I knew that you were with him and not me. Don't be too hard on him."_

_I knew Edward was right. I nodded my head and took in a shuddering breath. "I know you're right. It just frustrates me when he starts making plans for my life without talking to me about it." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head against his shoulder. "I really like Tanya. I wanted to hate her, but it's hard to. She's a great woman, Edward. You're very lucky you found her."_

"_Thanks, Bella. I guess if I can't have you, she'll do." He gave me a sad smile. I couldn't tell if he was sincere or joking with me._

_I squeezed his knee and stood up. "Let's head back inside before James starts to worry."_

The sound of the captain announcing our arrival at SeaTac airport brought me out of my memories. I dried the tears my memories had caused and winced at the pain from James's abuse. Mom was not going to be happy when she saw my face.

The flight to Port Angeles was uneventful. The flight attendants once again paid special attention to me thanks to James's parting gift on my face. I rushed through the crowd and claimed my luggage. I couldn't wait to see my mom. I started to panic when I couldn't find my mother waiting for me. I saw a short man dressed in a police uniform holding a cardboard sign that said I. Swan. He was obviously one of my father's deputies.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Ms. Swan. I'm very sorry for you loss. The Chief was well liked by all the guys."

"Thanks."

The drive to Forks seemed to drag forever. The last time I remembered riding from Port Angeles to Forks in a police cruiser was the summer before my senior year in high school. I'd just returned from a trip to visit my grandma Marie, and my father had picked me up at the airport. I couldn't hold the tears back any more. That memory was all it took to have me bawling uncontrollably. I cried the entire ride home.

My mom threw open the door the minute we turned into the driveway. "Bella," she yelled and ran to the car to pull me out.

"Oh, baby! What happened to your face?"

"James did it," I sniffed.

"Bella, you can't go back to him." She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"Don't worry, Mom. He's in jail right now. I spent a lot of time at the police station giving my statement and pressing charges last night. I almost missed my flight." Mom led me into the house, and the officer dropped my bags off inside the door.

I told Mom all about what happened with James and how this had been building the past few years. We talked about Dad and all of our good memories. We cried many tears and shared a few laughs over the funnier memories. I started yawning about an hour into our conversation, and Mom insisted I go to my room and get some sleep. I agreed and stumbled up the stairs to my room. I shed my jeans and bra and crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

_James slammed me against the wall and started running his hands up my body. I felt the bile rising in my throat but swallowed it down. Vomiting on him would only cause him to hurt me more._

"_Please, stop, James." I started crying and he slammed my head into the wall._

"_You will shut your mouth and take everything I give you. You are MINE!"_

_James started unbuckling his belt and screamed as loud as I could._

I jumped up and tried to scream, but nothing would come out. I looked around panicked. I wasn't sure where I was. As my eyes adjusted to the dark room, I finally recognized that I was in my room at my parents' house. I curled up in a ball and stared at the ceiling. The events of my father's death and James's attack replayed in my head.

I lay there for a few hours crying before the tears finally stopped. I heard a faint knocking and a muffled voice at my door but refused to acknowledge it. I heard the door creak open and quietly close. I felt the bed dip down with the weight of someone sitting next to me. My heart skipped a beat when I felt his hands on my hair and heard his velvety voice. "Baby."

I looked into Edward's wonderful green eyes and jumped into his arms. "Oh, Edward. I can't believe he's gone," I sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Shh, baby. I know. I can't believe it either. I keep waiting for him to open your door and tell me to keep my hands in a respectable place." I laughed.

"Thank you for coming here."

"There's no need to thank me. Nothing could've kept me away from Forks."

"Is Tanya with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. Tanya moved out last night," he whispered. Guilt consumed me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. It's all my fault. I should've never called you." I couldn't control the sobbing that started again.

Edward pulled back and stared into my eyes. There would be no hiding what James had done to me. He gently stroked my cheek. "Baby, what happened?"

"I've messed up everyone's lives by calling you. You and Tanya broke up. James went crazy and attacked me. I can't seem to do anything right."

Edward tensed and I couldn't stop the fear I felt when I saw his fists clench. I took a deep breath and cupped his cheek. "Edward, please don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it? There is no reason for him to ever lay a hand on you," he seethed.

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "He's in jail," I whispered.

"Good. That is where the bastard belongs." I nodded and laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm glad you called me. I wouldn't miss being here with you for anything. It was time for us to part ways. I had never been truly happy with Tanya and that wasn't fair to her. Right now, I've got the only person who can truly make me happy wrapped in my arms."

I tightened her hold on him. "Edward, please don't ever let me go."

"Never again," he said.

He lay back on my bed and pulled me into the safety and comfort of his arms. I drifted off to the peaceful oblivion of sleep knowing that Edward's presence would fight off any bad dreams.

* * *

**AN: It's so sad for me to realize there is only one chapter left. Thanks to everyone who has stuck around this long. All of the reviews are fabulous and I love every one of them. I've been bad about replying and I apologize for that. I will get on the ball get those replies done.**

**Thanks to Birdee for being an amazing beta and making this and every chapter a lot prettier. Thanks, vjgm for being a wonderful validation beta at Twilighted. Thanks to TheSpoiltOne for jumping in and telling me when I've totally lost the plot.**

**My support team at The Writer's Coffee Shop is amazing. Jenny, Shawna, Shae, and Mandy keep me encouraged to write. Thanks so much ladies! If you haven't checked out TWCS yet, jump over and see what's new. iCoffee will make it's debut soon. You won't want to miss the chance to listen to some of your favorite fics.**

**This is the week to place your bids in The Fandom Gives Back Auction. The Auction runs from now until Friday, Nov 20. I have an Edward/Bella one shot up for grabs. Is five chapters of Lips of an Angel not enough for you? Would you like to see My Secret Admirer from Edward's POV? Was there an outtake you would like to see from My Sacrifice or Knowing that You Love Me? Want to see what trouble Sinnerward and Snarky Bella can get into next? Are you dying to have another taste of Kiltward? Of course you can also give me an original prompt and I'll go from there. ****All you have to do is be the winning bidder and the one shot is your choice. **

**I'm also participating in The Writer's Coffee Shop ultimate author collaboration. A group of us are getting together and offering a Twilight Murder Mystery. We are going to have a ball writing it. If you want control over the details please bid on us.**

**Bid on my E/B one shot here - .com/index(dot)cgi?board=fic&action=display&thread=122**

**Bid on TWCS Twilight Murder Mystery here - thefandomgivesback(dot)proboards(dot)com/index(dot)cgi?board=fic&action=display&thread=127**

**All proceeds from the auction benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation. Please help us fight childhood cancer.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Lips of an Angel**

**Pen name: Jennmc75**

**Song story is inspired by: Lips of an Angel**

**Artist: Hinder**

**Category: Seasoned Writer**

**Main Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Edward and Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Jennmc75. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**EPOV:**

The soft light filtering through the window woke me from the best sleep I'd had in five years. The last time I'd slept that peacefully, Bella had been in my arms. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful brown eyes staring back at me.

"Morning, beautiful," I said as I gently stroked her cheek. Bella blushed and buried her face into my chest. I relished the feel of her in my arms.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for being here, Edward."

I lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Please don't hide your beautiful face from me, baby. I've been without it for too long. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Afraid to touch her bruised cheek, I gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Edward, you should be in Dallas trying to fix things with Tanya." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Bella, there is nothing to be fixed with Tanya. She and I are over and never will be together again."

"Why not? I know how much she loves you."

"The problem was never her love for me. Bella, I was never fully committed to her. My heart has and always will belong to you. It wasn't fair to her. She kept hoping that one day I could get over you and return her love. After over hearing us on the phone the other night, she realized that she was fighting a losing battle."

Bella took in a shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm sure it hurt to lose her."

I pulled Bella into a tight embrace. "I should've let Tanya go a long time ago. I was only being selfish hanging on to her. She helped me cope with the hurt and loneliness of not having you in my life. Our relationship was never going to develop into a lifelong commitment. My only regret is how much I hurt Tanya. She deserves to find a man that will worship her."

"Yes, she does. I really like Tanya. I hope she finds happiness and the two of you can still be friends."

"Me too, baby. Me too." I kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. It was time to discuss James. "Bella, has James hit you before?"

Bella tensed. "No," she whispered.

I pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. "That didn't sound very convincing. Want to try that again?"

Tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. "That was the first time he actually hit me. He's shoved me around before, squeezed my arm a little too tight a few times, and he yelled at me a lot. If he'd hit me before this, I'd have left him then."

I rubbed my thumb across her bruised cheek. "Baby, all of the behavior from him was unacceptable and abuse. You never should be treated that way. How long has he been in jail?"

"He was arrested a few hours after I got off the phone with you. Some neighbors called the police because of the yelling coming from my apartment."

Bella spent the next hour telling me about the incident with James and how the police showed up before he had the chance to rape her. She argued with me that it wouldn't have been rape because he was her boyfriend and they had been in a sexual relationship for a few years. I finally got her to realize any forced sexual activity she didn't want was rape. I wanted to fly to New York right away and kill James. I didn't understand how he could hurt such a precious angel like Bella. I was happy to hear that Bella had pressed charges on him and that he was also being charged with assaulting a police officer. With any luck he would be in jail for a few years.

Renee interrupted us before I could tell Bella about my plans to hopefully move to New York. We spent the rest of the day making funeral arrangements for Charlie. That was one of the hardest days of my life. I wanted to break down and cry for the loss of a man who was like a father to me, but I couldn't. I had to be strong for both Bella and Renee. I had to make decisions when they were too overcome with their grief and tears to speak.

The day's events had left me both mentally and physically exhausted. I was thankful a few neighbors had brought over some casseroles. I was able to heat all of us some dinner without bothering Bella or Renee. They didn't want to eat but took a few bites to appease me. They would need their strength to survive the next few days. Tomorrow night was the visitation and the next day was the funeral.

Bella and Renee spent the next day sorting through Charlie's belongings. Renee packed a box for Bella to take wither her to New York. She'd given her a few of Charlie's favorite flannel shirts, his favorite books, and his badge. As a child, Bella always loved it when Charlie would pin it to her shirt when he got home after a shift.

Once we had Bella's box sealed and ready to ship to New York, Renee grabbed my hand and pulled me to her dresser.

"Edward, you were the son Charlie never had. Even after you and Bella broke up, he kept in contact with Carlisle to see how you were doing. He was so proud of you and how you excelled in your career." Fresh tears started to trail down Renee's cheeks. Her revelation of Charlie's pride and love for me combined with her tears were my undoing. The flood gates opened, and I started openly weeping for the loss of this wonderful man.

Bella and Renee both wrapped their arms around me. We stood there holding on to one another for comfort and cried for the father and husband we had lost. After about thirty minutes, Renee wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I keep breaking down."

"Renee, don't apologize for your grief. You lost your soul mate. You owe no one any apologies."

"I guess you two would understand that pain better than most people." Renee got a determined look on her face. "It was always Charlie's biggest hope that situations would change and the two of you would find your way back to each other. You two are soul mates and belong together. Please, for Charlie, for me, and most importantly for your happiness, work this mess out. You've already lost five years together. Don't lose anymore. Before you know it, it will be too late and you won't have any time left together."

I looked over at Bella and was taken aback by the love radiating from her face. Now was the time to tell her about my plans for New York. I excused us from Renee and pulled Bella into her room.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something important." A look of fear shot across Bella's face. I lead her to the bed and grabbed her hands as I sat next to her. "I promise its nothing bad." Bella nodded her head for me to continue.

"After Tanya left I decide that I can't live without you. I searched the EDS employee website and found a posting that the position I currently hold had just become available in the Manhattan office. It had been posted only a few hours earlier. I quickly put in my bid for it and emailed my supervisor to let him know what I was doing. I also looked online for apartments. Bella, it's time for us to finally be together again. I can't live without you any longer. I love you and don't want to be without you ever again." Bella threw her arms around my neck and attacked my lips. It only took a second for the surprise of her action to set in before I started to return her kiss. Our lips moved together at a frantic pace. It felt so good to kiss her passionately again.

"Hey, Bella, would you…oh, I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two alone." I looked up to see an extremely red-faced Renee retreating out of Bella's room.

"Edward, would you really move to New York to be with me?"

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you, baby. I love you and refuse to live without you. If this position doesn't come through, I'll start looking for a job with a new company."

Bella gasped. "You can't do that. You've got a wonderful job. You don't need to give that up."

"I'd happily give up any job to be with you. I just wish I'd realized that five years ago." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me. I've dreamt of you showing up at my door and pulling me into your arms and declaring your love for me for the past five years. I can't believe it's actually happening."

Bella and I looked up when there was a light knock on her door. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to leave for the visitation in an hour." Renee gave us a sad smile and left the room.

"Let's talk some more about our future together in New York when we get home tonight." Bella nodded her head, and we got ready to go to the funeral home.

That night was extremely hard for Renee and Bella. The entire town of Forks showed up to pay their respects to Charlie. He truly was a beloved member of the community. Although I didn't know a lot of the people who showed up, it amazed me that they seemed to know exactly who I was.

A tiny older woman with bright red hair piled on top of her head pulled me down into a hug. "Son, I'm so glad you could be here. Charlie was real proud of you."

"Thank you, ma'am. Nothing would've kept me from being here."

"I can guarantee you he is smiling down from heaven right now seeing you and Isabella together." She winked at me, patted my cheek, and walked over to Renee.

"What was that all about?"

"I honestly have no clue. I'm so lost tonight. Everyone seems to know exactly who I am."

A man wearing a Forks Police Department uniform stepped up to Bella and gave her a hug. "Charlie talked about you about as much as he talked about Bella," he told me. "He insisted that one day you'd officially be his son when you two got married."

"Mark, did Dad talk about Edward a lot? Everyone knows exactly who he is."

"Sweetheart, Charlie talked about you and Edward constantly. He had a picture of the two of you together on his desk. He'd tell anyone that would listen all about what the two of you were up to."

I was in shock the rest of the evening. I never knew Charlie still held out hope for Bella and me. I thought for sure that he wanted to kill me for the way I broke his daughter's heart. By the end of the night I felt extremely guilty that I hadn't kept in touch with Charlie.

When we finally made it back to the house, I was extremely tense. I couldn't get past the guilt I felt. Charlie was never anything but good to me, and I just cut him out of my life when I drove away from Bella five years ago. I jumped when I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella, I never talked to Charlie after we broke up. He was like a father to me, and I just blew him off after we broke up. How could I do that to him? How could he still be so proud of me and sing my praises all over town?" I dropped my head into my hands and just sobbed.

Bella wrapped her arms around me. "Edward, please stop beating yourself up over this. Charlie wouldn't stand for it. If he were here now I'm sure he'd tell you he's just glad you finally got your head out of your ass," she said, imitating Charlie's voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at her impression of Charlie. It was spot on and exactly what I needed to pull me out of my funk. "Thank you, Bella. You always know how to make me feel better." We drifted to sleep that night wrapped in each other's arms knowing that Charlie was smiling down on us from heaven.

The small church in Forks was packed for Charlie's funeral. I recognized a lot of faces from the visitation but was surprised at the number of new people in attendance. Renee said most of the people I didn't recognize were from neighboring towns. The fire marshal graciously overlooked the fact that the building exceeded maximum capacity.

Saying goodbye to Charlie was hard enough on its own, but witnessing the pain and loss Bella was going through was ten times worse. There was no way I could make this better for her. She held it together through the main service but fell to pieces at the grave side service. Seeing her father's coffin above the hole in the ground signified to her that he was truly gone and never coming back. Bella and Renee wrapped their arms around each other's waists and started to head to the car.

"Baby, I need just a minute. I'll me you two back at the car." She simply nodded and started walking toward the car.

The cemetery was now empty except for the workers waiting to lower Charlie into the ground and replace the dirt. Thankfully they stayed back and gave me my time to say goodbye. I walked up to the coffin and placed my hand on the top. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry for all of the stupid decisions and mistakes I've made these past five years. I never meant to hurt Bella or you. I loved you like a father and regret that I never kept in touch with you. I didn't even get the chance to tell you what you truly meant to me. I know you always wanted Bella and me to get married, and I totally screwed that up, but I'm working on making that right. I refuse to let Bella slip through my hands again. If this all works out, I will ask Bella to be my wife. I know you aren't here to answer but it feels wrong not asking you. May I please have your permission to ask for Bella's hand in marriage?" I started sobbing uncontrollably once I that question passed through my lips.

My head snapped up when I felt a timid hand on my shoulder. "Edward, Charlie would love for you to ask Bella to marry you. Nothing would've made him happier." Renee gently wiped the tears from my face. "Edward, he wouldn't want you to feel guilty for the past five years. He would want you to learn from those mistakes and move on with your life. Please leave that guilt here and let it get buried with Charlie."

"You're right. I'll do my best to get past the guilt." Renee and I said another quick goodbye to Charlie and headed back to the car.

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing the rest of Charlie's things. Renee handed me a box containing Charlie's police academy t-shirts, a few pictures of us together, and his prized baseball card collection. I tried to refuse, but Renee wouldn't hear it. She insisted it was Charlie's wish for me to have these items. I relented and thanked her.

We were settling in for dinner when my phone started ringing. I was surprised to see my work number pop up. They knew I'd be out the entire week for the funeral. I hesitantly answered the phone.

"This is Edward."

"Hey, Edward, it's Jay. I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you'd want to hear this as soon as possible."

"Not a problem. What's going on?"

"Well, you won the bid for the position in the Manhattan office. They'll be ready for you in two weeks. You can stay in a corporate apartment until you can find your own place."

I had totally forgotten about the transfer to New York. "That's the best news I've had all day. Thanks so much for calling me."

"Well, your email made it sound like this was an important move for you. I'm sad to see you leave, but I wouldn't dream of keeping you here when you clearly want to be elsewhere. Thanks so much for being a great worker. Let me know if you need anything. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Jay. I really appreciate this." I hit the end button and smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Bella, and I ran into her room.

"Edward, where's the fire?"

"I've got the best news, baby. I got the job in New York. I start in two weeks. They're going to set me up in a corporate apartment until I find a place." I pulled Bella into my arms and twirled in a circle.

"That's great, Edward. I can't believe we're finally going to be together. It seems so surreal. I've wanted this for the last five years." Bella rested her head on my chest.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry for everything. I promise to never be that stupid again."

"Edward, I know it's been a while since we last shared an apartment, but would you like to move in with me?" Bella was biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I'll move in with you, baby. I'm just so happy you still want me around."

"I'll always want you, Edward. Please, don't ever forget that."

I cupped her face. "Never," I whispered before I gently kissed her lips, reveling in the feeling of Euphoria. As soon as I could get my grandmother's ring from my mother I would ask Bella to be my wife. There was nothing I wanted more than spending the rest of my life kissing the lips of an angel like Bella.

* * *

**AN: I can't believe this is the last chapter. I've had a blast writing this one. Thanks so much for sticking around for all five chapters. Voting will start on Monday, Nov 30****th**** at thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/forum/viewforum(dot)php?f=25.**

**Birdee, you have been an awesome beta as usual. Thanks for all of your support throughout this mini-fic. Vjgm, thanks so much for being an awesome validation beta. You are always so fast at getting my chapters validated on Twilighted. Thanks to TheSpoiltOne for helping me keep things consistent and being a great CPM beta.**

**Jenny, Shawna, and Shae are some of the best cheerleaders I have. Thanks for always encouraging me to keep writing. Love you ladies!**

**I've been working on Separate Ways, a canon Charlie/Renee fic, and hope to start posting it soon. Make sure you've got me on author alert if you're interested in reading how Charlie and Renee met and fell in love.**


	6. Voting has started!

Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing this mini-fic. I've loved reading every review. I promise that I'm in the process of replying to all the reviews. The holidays kinda took over my life this past week.

I'm thinking about writing a few more chapters for this story once I've got Separate Ways going. There are a few more loose ends to tie up in order for Bella and Edward to live happily ever after. Make sure you've got either this story or me on alert.

Voting has started for the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest. Please take the time to vote for your favorites in each category. Lips of an Angel is listed in the Seasoned Writer Category.

thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/forum/viewforum(dot)php?f=65

Thanks!  
~Jenn


End file.
